Bélgicaball
Reino da Bélgica |nome nativo = : Royaume de Belgiqueballe : Koninkrijk Belgiëbal : Königreich Belgienkugel|founded = 25 de agosto, 1830|onlypredecessor = Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball|predicon = Dutch_Empire|governo = Monarquia constitucional parlamentar federal|língua = Holandês * Flamengo Francês Alemão|capital = Bruxelasball|associações = Beneluxball UEball OTANball ONUball|religião = Cristianismoball Ateísmoball Islamismoball Judaísmocube|amigos = Quase todas as countryballs, mas especialmente: Países Baixosball Françaball Luxemburgoball RUball EUAball UEball Dinamarcaball Coréia do Sulball Noruegaball Alemanhaball Espanhaball|inimigos = Turquiaball Coréia do Norteball ISISball Japãoball Bósniaball|gostos = Cozinha, Chocolate, Waffles, Batatas fritas, Cerveja, Artes plásticas, Mãos, Feiras, EDM, Stromae, Tintin, Os Smurfs, Dr. Evil, Sabaton, Catalunha, Dimirti Vega, P90, Smith & Wesson, Cutting off hands...|odeia = Ser confundida com Alemanhaball, Terrorismo, Mau tempo|antecessor = Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball|sucessor = N/A|espaço = Sim!|bork = Waffle waffle / batatas fritas|comida = Waffles, chocolate, batatas fritas belgas, couves de Bruxelas, Waterzooi|estatus = A Bélgica agora pode assumir a liderança feminina (Sophie Wilmès)|notas = Pode se separar muito em breve.|imagem = Belgium during wwi waffles by kaliningradgeneral-dc1xtee.png}} Bélgicaball, oficialmente o Reino da Bélgicaball, é um Estado soberano e monarquia constitucional federal na Europa Ocidental. Limitada pela Françaball ao sul, Países Baixosball ao norte, e Alemanhaball e Luxemburgoball ao leste. Sua argila é divídida em 3 regiões, a região norte de língua holandesa chama-se Flandresball, a região sul de língua francesa chamada Valôniaball e, claro, sua capital Bruxelasball. Com uma área de 11.787 milhas quadradas, a Bélgicaball ocupa a 140º posição nos países do mundo. A partir de 2018, possui uma população de 11,45 milhões de habitantes. A sede da OTANball e UEball estão localizadas na capital da Bélgicaball. Por outro lado, ela também é o local da maior festa rave do mundo, Tomorrowland. Desde seu nascimento, a Bélgicaball tentou agir como um país muito neutro e pacífico, mas, em vez disso, esteve absorto em quase todas as grandes guerras da Europa. Apesar de seu passado conturbado. Ela rapidamente se tornou uma das principais potências do mundo europeu industrializado e foi um dos membros fundadores da OTANball e UEball. Isso significa que, desde o primeiro dia, a Bélgicaball tentou manter uma enorme quantidade de afiliados por perto. História Dizem mitos antigos que a Bélgicaball é descendente de uma província antiga da Gáliaball. Em algum momento, o barro foi conquistado pelo Império Romanoball. Muitas countryballs ocuparam o barro nos séculos seguintes como Espanhaball, Áustriaball, Alemanhaball, Françaball e Países Baixosball. Bélgicaball nasceu em 1830. Seus pais são Françaball e Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball, isso foi antes da Françaball casar com a Alemanhaball. Seus pais se conheceram quando a Françaball levou alguma das argilas da República Holandesaball em 1795. Depois que ela mudou seu nome para Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball , o RUball ajudou a entregar a criança e, depois, garantiu a sua neutralidade no Tratado de Londres de 1839. A garota acabou por seguir os passos do seus pais, adquiriu uma colônia de escravos, Congoball, em 1885, onde começou seu estranho fetiche por mãos. Em 1914, o Império Alemãoball estuprou a Bélgicaball, mas seu tutor e tio RUball, bem como sua mãe afastada Françaball, veio em seu socorro e, finalmente, seu primo distante EUAball. Império Alemãoball foi derrotado em 1918, e seu antigo barro na África Oriental foi dividido entre RUball e Bélgicaball. Em 1933, no entanto, República de Weimarball tornou-se Alemanha Nazistaball e, em 1940, Alemanha Nazistaball o estuprou e roubou a argila novametne, por 4 anos desta vez, até que o seu primo distante EUAball veio em seu socorro mais uma vez em 1944. Após essa experiência traumática, a Bélgicaball se estabeleceu em um estilo de vida pacífico e acabou dando República Democrática do Congoball sua independência em 1960. Ela foi um dos membros fundadores da UEball e OTANball. Atualmente, a UEball tem sua sede localizada no barro da Bélgicaball. Ela tenta ser a melhor anfritriã possível. Desde o final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Bélgicaball sofre muito com seu distúrbio bipolar. Médicos dizem que ela vai morrer logo desde que seu filho Flandresball se divorciar de Valôniaball. A Bélgicaball foi agredida pelo ISISball em 22 de março de 2016, quando atacou Bruxelasball Personalidade A Bélgicaball é geralmente uma ball quente e alegre, mas é conhecida por ter uma personalidade dividida. Geralmente, a Bélgicaball é vista como uma inocente amante de waffles e chocolates que parece não fazer muito mal. Ela gosta da vida com boa comida e bebidas. Ela adora comer waffles, chocolates e beber cerveja. Ela é uma grande fã de EDM e house music. Ela até organiza festas loucas para celebrar seu amor por EDM. Bélgicaball também adora esportes como futebol, tênis e ciclismo. Seu sucessor nesses esportes varia muito. Bélgicaball tem um fascínio pela arte renascentista e surrealista e também é um grande nerd em quadrinhos. Secretamente, a Bélgicaball é extremamente obcecada por mãos (cortadas). Isto é devido ao seu fetiche histórico pelas mãoes, derivado de seu estupro do Congoball. Ela provavelmente é um nerd, mas gosta da vida, mas principalmente intimidada pelo ISISball. Galeria Bélgica - Soda.png | Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:Nação Categoria:Europa Categoria:Europa Ocidental Categoria:Bélgica Categoria:Holandês Categoria:Francofonia Categoria:Germanofonia Categoria:Oceano Atlântico Categoria:Copa 2018 Categoria:União Europeia Categoria:OTAN